stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is the tritagonist from The Powerpuff Girls. Voice Actors: #Elizabeth Daily (1998) - English #Kelly Metzger (PPGZ) - English #Natalie Palamides (2016) - English #Yukiko Ikeda - Japanese #Machiko Kawana (PPGZ) - Japanese #Tomo Muranaka (2016) - Japanese #Rosy Aguirre - Spanish #Mariana Ortiz - Spanish #Ilona Brokowski - German #Monica Bertolotti - Italian #Virag Magdolna Kiss - Hungarian She played Princess Aurora/Briar Rose in Sleeping Buttercup She played Vanellope Von Schweetz in Wreck-It Aladdin She Played as One of the People in Emerald city In Wizard of Asgard She played Pumbaa in The Foxworth Queen She played Foxglove in Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom Rescue Rangers She Played Makoto Kino in Sailor Tanya And (VIZ) She Played Ami Mizuno In Sailor Zoe She played Kimba in Buttercup the Powerpuff Girl (Kimba the White Lion) Portrayals: *In The Powerpuff Girls (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) - played by Lana *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) played By Young Nala *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) played by Foxglove *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Human Style) played by Paloma *In The Powerpuff Dinosaur (Coolzdane Dinosaur Style) - played by Cera *In The Powerpuff Bears (Mrfrendoguy Style) - played by Sunni Gummi *In The Powerpuff Cats (AbananzerGoode485 Cat Style) - played by Figaro *In The Powerpuff Animals (Coolzdane Animal Style) - played by Tigress *In The Powerpuff Ducks (Funsmashfans Duck Style) - played by Melissa Duck *In The Powerpuff Dogs (Coolzdane Dog Style) - played by Cleo *In Team Heart Power (The Powerpuff Girls) - played by Wander *In The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) she is played by Eleanor Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) she is played by Herself. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls (200Movies Style) she is played by Ali. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1986 Style) She is Played by Herself. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1986Movies she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1985Movies she is played by Luna. *In The Powerpuff Girls (190Movies Style) she is played by ???. Gallery: Buttercup in The Whoopass Girls.jpg|Buttercup in The Whoopass Girls Buttercup What a Cartoon.jpg|Buttercup in What a Cartoon Buttercup (TV Series) (1998).jpg|Buttercup in the TV Series (1998) Buttercup (TV Series).jpg|Buttercup in the TV Series (1998) Buttercup in the Got Milk Commercial.jpg|Buttercup in the Got Milk Commercial Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Cereal.jpg|Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Cereal Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Movie Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Z Buttercup in the 2016 Series.jpg|Buttercup in the TV Series (2016) Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup in the TV Series (2016) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls).jpg Mercury buttercup.jpg|Buttercup as Amy/Sailor Mercury Ron Attacked by Profesor's Siblings.jpg Professor utonium's Siblings.png Trivia *Her, Bubbles, and Blossom's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Kids Category:Green Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tomboys Category:Brave Charaters Category:Tough Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Black Haired Characters Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Network Studios Characters Category:Rated G Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:The Winchester Brothers Adventures Series Heroes Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters who can swim Category:Comedians Category:Young Characters Category:Humans